. The Rural Partnership for Science Education application is a collaboration among ten rural New York school districts and the Mary Imogene Bassett Research Institute. The purpose is to enhance the quality of science education in these rural districts. Strategies include development of experiments, purchase and transportation of equipment, summer science camps, expanded summer science training programs, and career counseling. The proposed project would serve as a model to be implemented in other geographic areas of similar need.